User talk:PipeCleaner345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seireitou and Kamui Saga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 23:28, April 2, 2010 Comments First of all I wish to apologies for the harsh criticism of your criticism. A lot or the admins here jump the gun and get riled up easily but, after an actual talk about it, most of us thought your opinions were quite valid and didn't deserve the berating they received. Now I shall like to thank you very much for what you have done and said. A lot of us here do realize that the grammar over all here is atrocious but we don't take the time to fully critique another author's work. You however not only took the time to read the articles but give a VERY descriptive grammatical analysis of them and you're not even a "member" (at least right now). We appreciate your help in trying to make this a better wiki *bows*. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 03:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Apology I misread your Critique and im sorry i snapped, but in all honesty, if a user wants to be long winded with their explainations of their attacks or techniques thats their prerogative in my opinion, and to be honest id rather have a person actually explains their techniques in the Character page than having to read a super long explanation in an RP battle, but thats just me, and i know that the quality of work on this site is deplorable, even when im a new admin here. Im sorry for jumping the gun and ill re-read comments on pages before i comment next time, But honestly, do you really go thru articles and read EVERYTHING? because some of these articles are pretty long.--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 04:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) About your Review of Yue? Um, what are you talking about? because this: "Yue Shikyo (ゆえ しきょ Shikyo Yuè) was the formerly praised Captain... He carries a sense of pride in being a shinigami, and holds a high regard to peace and diplomacy rather than violence. He friends and allies with Seireitou Kawahiru and holds a high respect for him." The introductory paragraph states near the beginning that Yue became a hollow and left the Gotei 13. But, as quoted, "...he carries a sense of pride in being a shinigami". This conflicts with other information in the article and it is suggested that the author revise this for continuity. It was also found that the introductory paragraph may be missing important facts pertaining to the character. It is advised that the author revise this for an effective summary. review makes no sense--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 21:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) him having a sense of pride in being a shinigami has nothing to do with his defection, you can defect from the Gotei and still have a pride about being a shinigami :Yue underwent a transformation from shinigami into vizard. The review's implication that this interfered with continuity within the article was referring to the idea that Yue could not literally be proud of being something he is not. If this is incorrect, then please revise the article to refer to his pride of his past as a shinigami, instead of actively being a shinigami. Yes he became a Vizard, but as proven by ichgo in the canon one can still consider themselves a shinigami even when they have hollow powers, Ichigo outright calls himself a shinigami, and not a vizard, because he has shown he holds a pride about being a shinigami even after changing--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 00:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Unwarented Editing of other users articles Um Pipecleaner, while you have proclaimed yourself as the BFF Grammar Nazi (meaning your kinda annoying when it comes to grammar). Editing another Users articles for any reason without their consent is against the rules of the site, Please dont let it happen again. Thank you--''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 14:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) WOW. Hi Ian. hurf. durf. NyannyanXO 02:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha, I knew there was something about you, "Pipecleaner". Or rather, should I say Steels? Or Ian? Whatever the hell you go by nowadays. You got alot of balls showing up on a wikia of which I am the Head Admin of. In any event, I will not ban you. I don't care anymroe what your intentions here are anymore. Just the satisfaction of knowing my ill feelings toward your fake persona were correct will sustain me. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC)